We Are One With The Wind and Sky
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: It's Anna and Kristoff's wedding anniversary and Elsa is accompanying them to the Sinnoh region. Contest star Lisia Gabena, niece of Wallace and Mira, joins the trio on their travels. After Lisia gets her sixth Gym badge, Elsa and Anna argue and Elsa retreats to Iron Island. However, upon Elsa's arrival there, destiny has plans for the Snow Queen.
1. The Three Sisters of Arendelle

The morning sun shone down on the kingdom of Arendelle. In a bedroom, Prince Kristoff woke up. In his arms was his wife, Princess Anna.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Elsa's shrill voice rang through the hallway. "Elsa's yelling at the servants again." Anna muttered as she woke up. Kristoff's arms left Anna.

"It's our anniversary, that's why." Kristoff replied.

"That's right!" Anna cheered.

"Good morning, Elsa." A familiar voice spoke.

"Good morning, Breha." Elsa replied. Breha was the Wind Princess, the older sister of Anna by two years and younger sister of Elsa by one year. Elsa knocked on the door.

"Anna? Kristoff?"

"We're up!" Anna and Kristoff shouted in unison.

Elsa opened the door. Anna ran over and hugged Elsa. "Happy anniversary, you two." Elsa greeted. "I have a surprise for you. We're gonna go get some Pokémon!"

Anna and Kristoff looked confused. "We're going to the Sinnoh Region!" Elsa explained.

Anna cheered. "But who's gonna be in charge?" Kristoff questioned.

"I will," Breha replied, stepping into the bedroom.

"Kai, Gerda, come hither!" Elsa called. Kai and Gerda, the castle servants, came running.

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"Summon the townspeople. Get them to the courtyard ASAP. Our ship leaves for Sinnoh in an hour."

"Yes, your Majesty." Kai replied. He and Gerda left to summon the townspeople. Eventually, the citizens of Arendelle were gathered in the castle courtyard, and they looked up at the balcony doors. They opened and Elsa, Breha, Anna and Kristoff walked onto the balcony.

"Citizens of Arendelle, thank you so much for coming on short notice. As you know, today is Anna and Kristoff's first wedding anniversary and we're going to be in the Sinnoh region for the next 4 months. I'm gonna put Breha in charge for the time we're gone." Elsa announced.

"We love you, Queen Elsa!" chorused the citizens.

"And I love you all too!" Elsa blew a kiss and sent a light snow shower onto the citizens. They then left back for their homes.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff went to their rooms to pack for the Sinnoh region. After they packed, Kristoff went to see Breha. "Breha, can you take care of Sven for me?"

Breha smiled. "Sure!" She replied.

Soon, it was time for Anna, Kristoff and Elsa to board the ship to Sinnoh.

After Kai and Gerda loaded Elsa, Anna and Kristoff's luggage onto the ship, one of the Weselton thugs sneaked in and fired an arrow at Elsa.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Anna screamed, throwing herself in front of Elsa and her arm outward. A bright blue light burst out of Anna's palm and formed a shield in front of her and Elsa. The arrow broke when it hit. The citizens stared at Anna in shock.

"Take that thug back to Weaseltown." Elsa ordered two nearby guards when Anna's shield faded.

"That was Aura." Breha explained. "Anna has powers too."

Anna cheered. "Finally! Powers of my own! Yay!"

"I know, Anna. But we have to go." Elsa said to her sister.

"All right. I am ready, sis!" Anna replied.

"You know what the Duke would say?" Elsa said, smirking. "Weselton, it's Weselton!" Anna and Elsa mocked in babyish voices.

"Have fun! Good luck, you all!" The citizens shouted. Anna, Kristoff and Elsa waved as their ship disappeared on the horizon.


	2. Anna and Mesprit

**Reply to reviews:**

**theredlatias: I know how you feel about what's going on in the story. I'll explain things better. Breha has wind powers and yes, she is 20. I know Arendelle and Pokémon aren't in the same universe, but this is a **_**crossover. **_**Anna's Aura powers appeared out of the blue. It is the anniversary of Anna and Kristoff's wedding, just to let you know. I just have my own creative ways.**

**GirlFish: I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Anna's first Sinnoh Pokémon will be Mesprit, Articuno for Elsa and Shinx for Kristoff. Professor Rowan will give Kristoff a Turtwig as his starter. You're gonna LOVE this!**

Eventually, the ship docked in Sandgem Town. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stepped off the ship with their luggage.

They were about to walk off when Elsa raised an arm to the sky. A gigantic blue bird Pokémon descended from the sky and landed next to Elsa.

"Anna, Kristoff, meet Articuno!" Elsa announced. "She sensed my ice powers and we became good friends." Elsa pulled out a special Pokéball made of ice.

Articuno was sucked in and captured. "She's going to fly us to the Lake Valor hotel when it gets dark." Elsa explained.

Suddenly, a light-blue haired girl rushed up to the gang. "Are you really Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" the girl asked.

"Yes. This is my youngest sister Anna, and my brother-in-law, Kristoff."

"Nice to meet you!" Anna and Kristoff greeted in unison.

"I'm Lisia Gabena." The girl replied. "Uncle Wallace and Aunt Mira sent me here to perform in the Sinnoh contests! I also want to earn the 8 Sinnoh Gym badges. I could only bring Ali with me, however." Lisia said, gesturing to her Altaria.

"I already got my Pokémon from Professor Rowan. It's a Piplup, a girl!" Lisia sent out her water type penguin.

"She's so cute!" Anna exclaimed.

"Is it ok if I pet her?" Elsa questioned.

"Sure!" Lisia replied. Elsa petted Piplup on the head.

"I think she likes you." Lisia said, laughing. "I also have a cousin. Her name is Mallory."

"So she's Wallace and Mira's daughter?" Kristoff questioned.

"Yes." Lisia replied. Just then, Anna dropped to the ground in pain, convulsing.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

"_Help me, please…Anna…_" A female voice, in pain, said to Anna through her thoughts. The pain faded away and Anna got up.

"The pain was in my head. A Pokémon contacted me through her mind." Anna whispered.

"A she?" Lisia questioned. Anna ran towards Twinleaf Town.

"Anna, wait up!" Elsa called.

Elsa, Lisia and Kristoff chased after Anna. As they reached the roads between Twinleaf Town and Verity Lakefront, Anna ran in the direction of Lake Verity.

"She's calling me." Anna said, running into the clearing. Elsa, Lisia and Kristoff gasped at what they saw. A Pokémon was injured. The red gem on its forehead had been removed. Its pink locks were stained with blood. It had many scratches and bruises all over its small body. It still had the gems in its twin tails.

"Mesprit, I'm here." Anna whispered. Mesprit opened her yellow eyes. Anna waved her hands and raised her arms upward.

A blinding blue light filled the area before it faded, revealing Mesprit with a new red gem on its forehead, but the cuts and bruises were still there. Anna lowered her arms back to her side.

"Had I healed her all the way, it would've been worse." Anna whispered, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Elsa, Anna used her newfound abilities to heal Mesprit a little." Lisia exclaimed.

"_Mesprit_." Anna whispered telepathically.

"I heard Anna's voice, but no words came out of her mouth." Kristoff said to Lisia, confused.

"Anna's using telepathy to talk to Mesprit." Lisia explained.

"_Catch…me._" Mesprit whispered to Anna. An empty Ultra Ball was on the ground, left behind by a careless trainer.

Anna walked over to the ball, picked it up, and knelt down by Mesprit.

"_Tap… me with it._" Mesprit told Anna weakly. Anna did so. The ball wiggled 3 times in Anna's palms and clicked, signaling a successful capture.

Lisia, Kristoff and Elsa stared at Anna in shock. "Anna, you realize what you just did? You saved and caught a Legendary Pokémon!" Lisia exclaimed.

Elsa frowned. "Some bad guys must have tortured Mesprit." Elsa predicted.

"They probably want something from her or maybe they are going to torture some other Pokémon." Lisia went on.

"We must protect Mesprit at all costs." Anna agreed, sending out Mesprit. Anna held the injured Pokémon in her arms.

Lisia took Anna, Elsa and Kristoff to the Sandgem Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy saw Mesprit injured and healed her. Eventually, Mesprit's cuts and bruises were healed. Elsa and Anna showed Lisia their powers.

Lisia was surprised, especially with Anna's. "I think there's someone in this region with the same powers as Anna." She spoke.

Turning to Kristoff, she asked him if he had a Pokémon. "Not yet." Kristoff replied.

Lisia smiled. "No problem! I'll take you to Professor Rowan."

Lisia brought Anna, Elsa and Kristoff to Professor Rowan's lab. Kristoff introduced himself and explained that he, Elsa and Anna were from the distant kingdom of Arendelle.

Professor Rowan gave Kristoff some Pokéballs and a Turtwig. Elsa and Anna also got some Pokéballs. The three also got a Pokédex.

"See you, Professor Rowan!" Lisia and her new friends set off.


	3. Jubilife and Looker

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: Nope. Only Team Galactic. As for spoilers, one, Team Galactic tortured Mesprit, two; Lisia will catch a Drifloon in Chapter 6, and three; Elsa is going to get Azelf in a much later chapter. All other spoilers will be kept secret.**

Lisia and her friends were walking when a Shinx ran up to Kristoff. "You know, Kristoff, I think that Shinx wants to battle you." Lisia observed.

Kristoff sent out his Turtwig. "You have to make Shinx really weak, that way you can catch it easier." Lisia explained.

Anna tapped into Turtwig's Aura. "It's a boy. He knows Tackle and Growl." She told Kristoff.

"Okay, use Tackle!" Kristoff commanded. Turtwig hit Shinx straight on.

Anna tapped into Shinx's Aura. "Kristoff, it's pretty weak. You can throw a Pokéball now!" Kristoff took out a Pokéball.

"Ok, here goes nothing. Go, Pokéball!" Kristoff shouted. The ball hit Shinx and sucked it in. Anna, Lisia, Kristoff and Elsa watched the ball shake on the ground before it clicked.

Kristoff picked up the ball and held it up triumphantly. "Yes, I caught a Shinx!"

Anna smiled. "Your first caught Pokémon!" She cheered.

Kristoff sent out his new Pokémon. Anna once again tapped into Shinx's Aura. "It's a girl. She knows Tackle and Tail Whip."

Shinx jumped into Kristoff's arms. "You'll make a great partner. I think Sven will like you." Kristoff told his new Pokémon.

As they walked further along the route, a trainer challenged Kristoff to a battle. "Remember, Kristoff. The trainer who makes all the opponent's Pokémon faint wins!" Lisia advised.

The trainer had only one Pokémon, a Kricketot. Turtwig defeated Kricketot in one hit. The trainer called back Kricketot and handed some money to Kristoff. "The winner gets prize money!" Lisia told Kristoff. "I don't use Ali unless I'm in an emergency situation." She turned to Elsa and Anna. "I suggest you save Articuno and Mesprit for those emergency situations as well."

"We will." Anna and Elsa replied in unison. Soon, they arrived in Jubilife City. The four spotted a strange man nearby.

"Isn't that Lunchbox Guy?" Lisia asked Anna.

"I've never seen him before, but I guess we could call him Lunchbox Guy." Anna replied.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Lisia walked over to the strange man. Lisia tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Lunchbox Guy!" She whispered. The strange man turned around.

"Excuse me, my codename is Looker." The strange man told Lisia.

"Sorry, Looker." Lisia apologized.

"I'm here investigating. There's this crime organization called Team Galactic. Someone told me that they tortured a Pokémon at Lake Verity!"

Anna gasped. "_THEY _did that?!" she cried.

"So it was Team Galactic who tortured Mesprit." Elsa concluded.

"What would they hurt an innocent Pokémon for?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know yet." Looker replied. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Where's Mesprit now?"

Anna held up her Ultra Ball. Looker was shocked. "You _CAUGHT _Mesprit?!"

"Chill out." Anna replied. "But yes, we have a strong bond already."

"Did you know that I am a member of the International Police?" Looker asked.

"International Police?" Lisia questioned. "Uncle Wallace and Aunt Mira told me about them in the past, but now I am talking with a member of them!"

Anna then held up her Ultra Ball again. "Mesprit, I choose you!" The ball opened and Mesprit came out, smiling shyly at Looker.

"Looker, you can touch her. If a bad person were to do it, like someone in Team Galactic, they would lose all emotion." Anna said.

Looker gently petted Mesprit on her head.

"_Hey, Lunchbox Guy._" Mesprit said lightly.

"It's Looker." Lisia corrected.

Mesprit then tapped Anna on the shoulder. "_Anna, look what I can do!_" Mesprit held her palm out and a sparkling blue ball of light appeared.

"You have my powers!" Anna said in astonishment.

"How could this be?" Elsa asked.

"I would like to know." Lisia replied.

"_I love my new powers, Anna._ _Can you teach me how to use them?" _Mesprit asked her trainer.

Anna smiled. "_Sure! I hear that Eterna Forest is a good place to train!"_

Mesprit was happy. "It was nice meeting you, Looker! We'll see you again soon!" Lisia called out.

Elsa turned to Anna. "When we get to Oreburgh City, we must call Professor Rowan and tell him about Mesprit's Aura abilities."

Anna nodded. "We should."

Kristoff turned to Lisia. "Good luck battling the Gym Leader, Lisia." He said.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Lisia replied. "Encouragement goes well with me."

Anna then turned to Mesprit. "_Would you like to be named Lauren?_"

"_Sure!_" Mesprit replied.

**Well there you go. Mesprit now has a nickname. Next chapter will be Lisia's first Sinnoh Gym battle. It will be a while before we get to the pivotal moment for Elsa.**


	4. Lisia vs Roark

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: Azelf will come onto the scene in Chapter 21 and it's a boy. Those are the only two spoilers I am revealing about Azelf, other than that he will be Elsa's Pokémon.**

After going through the Ravaged Path, Lisia and co. arrived in Oreburgh City.

"I'm going to call this chapter…" Lisia struck a pose. "My first Gym battle! Starting the soar to victory!"

Elsa laughed. "Impressive, Lisia."

"I would like to go to the Oreburgh Mine to train Ali and Piplup." Lisia said to Elsa.

"That's fine," The Snow Queen of Arendelle replied.

"Hey!" Anna piped up. "Let's go check out the Oreburgh Mine ourselves!"

Once in the mine, Lisia began training with her Piplup and Altaria. Anna bumped into a young man about her age. He identified himself as the Gym Leader of Oreburgh.

"My name is Roark. Some people call me Roark the Rock."

Anna laughed at the crazy nickname.

Lisia stopped her training and ran over to Roark and Anna.

"Hi, I'm Lisia. I challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

Roark smiled at Lisia. "I've heard about you. I even met your Uncle and Aunt."

Lisia smiled. "Roark, are you ready to battle?"

"Yup. I haven't had a challenge in two weeks."

Lisia and Roark headed to the Gym. Kristoff turned to Elsa. "I would like to sell some ice in Oreburgh. Could you help me?"

"Sure!" Elsa replied.

"Mesprit, I choose you!" Anna sent out her Lake Guardian Pokémon. "_Mesprit, have you always wanted to meditate?_"

Mesprit frowned. "_Yes, I've tried many times, but it never really works._"

Anna smiled. "_It took Elsa a month to get the hang of it. You'll get it too._"

Mesprit gasped. "_You mean… you can teach me?_"

Anna looked into Mesprit's yellow eyes with her blue ones. "_Yes, I can teach you just like I taught Elsa._"

Mesprit flew into her trainer's arms. "_Thank you so much, Anna! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_"

Anna returned her Pokémon's hug. "_You're so welcome, Mesprit. Do you want me to call you Lauren when you are in your human form?_"

"_Yeah._" Mesprit replied. "_I would like that very much._"

"_It's a deal._" Anna agreed.

Elsa used her powers to make a sled and some ice blocks. "Articuno, I choose you!" Elsa sent out her ice bird. "_Articuno, can you help Kristoff pull the sled?_"

"_I sure can!_" Articuno replied.

Everyone went to do their respective events. In Northern Oreburgh, Kristoff and Articuno prepared to sell ice. Deep in the Oreburgh Mine, Mesprit got into position to meditate. In Southern Oreburgh, Elsa invited the citizens to ice skate with her on the ice rink she created, and in the Gym, Roark and Lisia were preparing for their Gym Battle.

Roark sent out Onix and Lisia sent out Piplup. Anna watched Mesprit with a smile on her face. "This makes me think of Arendelle." Kristoff said to Articuno. "Queen Elsa, can you help me skate?" Asked a little girl. "Sure!" Elsa replied.

Simultaneously, everything started up.

_(Bop to the Top plays in the background)_

Lisia and Roark were having a fierce battle. Piplup evolved into Prinplup before defeating Onix.

Kristoff and Articuno were doing a great job selling ice.

Mesprit did not give up.

The little girl was slowly starting to skate well.

Roark sent out Geodude. It was miraculously defeated in one Bubble Beam from Prinplup.

Mesprit's twin tails started to glow blue, a sign that she was getting better at meditating.

Kristoff and Articuno had sold 15 blocks of ice so far.

The little girl was getting even better. Elsa let go of one of the little girl's hands.

Back at the Gym, Roark's Cranidos and Lisia's Prinplup were both tired. Soon, they both went down.

"Both Prinplup and Cranidos are unable to battle!" The referee announced. "The winner is Lisia of Sootopolis City!"

Lisia and Roark shook hands. "That was an amazing battle, Lisia. Too bad you didn't have three Pokémon with you."

Lisia smiled. "Don't worry. I'll have my third Pokémon soon enough."

Roark handed Lisia the Coal Badge.

Soon, Elsa, Anna, Articuno, Kristoff and Mesprit caught up with Lisia. Everyone talked about their accomplishments. "Mesprit did it!" Anna cheered.

"_Good job, Mesprit._" Elsa congratulated the Being of Emotion.

Soon, it got dark. Articuno took the gang to the Lake Valor hotel. Elsa checked everyone in.

Anna and Kristoff got a private room and so did Lisia. Elsa, who had gotten a private room of her own, was alone on her balcony. "Maybe… One day…" she whispered. Elsa then went back into her room.

Everyone changed into their pajamas and fell asleep.

**What do you think Elsa whispered "Maybe…One day…" about? As for codegeass2583, you already know. **

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 5: Team Galactic Showdown**

**After they tell Professor Rowan about Mesprit's newfound Aura powers, Lisia and co. get a call from Looker insisting they go back to Jubilife City. After dealing with Team Galactic, Elsa and the others start to become suspicious of what they are **_**really**_** up to…**


	5. Team Galactic Showdown!

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: Yes, Uxie will be making an appearance, but much later. Like Mesprit, Uxie will be a girl. Kristoff won't be catching Uxie, though. I think it is easy to guess who **_**is **_**catching Uxie, though.**

The next morning, everyone got up. Lisia had exchanged phone numbers with Looker, but she hadn't gotten a call from him yet. Lisia called Elsa.

"We have to call Professor Rowan and tell him about Mesprit's powers, remember?" Lisia reminded Elsa after the Snow Queen picked up the phone.

"That's right! I forgot!" Elsa exclaimed.

She hung up, got her stuff, recalled Articuno to the ice ball, and rushed out the door just in time to meet up with Lisia. The girls ran up to Anna and Kristoff's room door and knocked. Anna answered.

"We have to tell Professor Rowan about Mesprit's Aura powers. We didn't have time last night because it got so late." Lisia explained.

"Kristoff and I just realized that." Anna replied. Kristoff came to the door just as Anna stepped out with Mesprit. Kristoff stepped out the door and closed it.

The gang headed to the Pokémon Center and healed their Pokémon. Lisia and the others then stepped up to the phone. Lisia called Professor Rowan.

Professor Rowan's face appeared on the screen. "Lisia, how's it going on your journey?"

Lisia smiled. "It's going great! I got the Coal Badge!" Lisia held up her first Gym badge.

"Your Uncle and Aunt will be proud of you." Professor Rowan remarked.

"I'm sure they would." Lisia replied. Lisia stepped out of the way for Anna.

"Hello, Professor Rowan!" Elsa and Kristoff stepped in between Anna.

"Anna, Kristoff and Queen Elsa! How have you all been?"

Elsa smiled. "We've been doing great. Kristoff's Turtwig is doing well." She replied.

"We have something to tell you." Anna said.

"What Anna means is-" Kristoff said before he was cut off when Mesprit popped out of her Ultra Ball. Anna and the others stepped back. Mesprit flew in front so Professor Rowan could see her.

"_Show him, Mesprit._" Anna told Mesprit telepathically. Mesprit held out her palm and once again, a sparkling aura ball appeared.

"Mesprit has Aura powers now." Professor Rowan commented. "You see, a thousand years ago, there was a prophecy. It said that the Lake Trio, Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie, will one day have Aura magic. A third of the prophecy has already been fulfilled."

Professor Rowan's grandson, Lucas, then came up. "The prophecy went like this: **Those who have the power to defeat the Dark Evil are approaching, in millennia's time will the true powers of the three emerge, as the seventh month dies. The power shall be known not by this evil, for neither can live while the others survive. The power of triumph shall emerge in millennia's time as the seventh month dies.**"

"Interesting prophecy." Anna remarked.

Elsa realized that July, the seventh month, was ending, so Uxie and Azelf's Aura powers would show within the next five days.

"We'll call you again soon." Anna said with a cheerful smile. With that, the call ended.

Just then, Lisia got a call on her cell phone. "Looker, glad to hear you!"

After a few seconds, Lisia shouted, "What?! Team Galactic in Jubilife?! We'll be there right away!" With that, Lisia hung up. "There's trouble in Jubilife. We need to go."

Lisia and the others went to Jubilife and found two Team Galactic Grunts harassing a scientist.

Elsa used her powers to form two snowballs. She threw them at the Grunts. The snowballs hit them on their heads. They turned around.

"Who are they?" One Grunt asked.

"I don't know, but they're here to stop us!" the other Grunt replied.

Lisia's Prinplup and Kristoff's Turtwig wiped out the Grunts' Glameow and Stunky in one hit each.

At the end of the battle, Turtwig evolved into Grotle. Anna tapped into the Auras of Grotle and Prinplup. "Grotle learned Magnitude and Prinplup learned Metal Claw. Wow, they are getting better."

The two Grunts recalled their Pokémon, handed some prize money to Lisia and Kristoff, and fled.

Elsa laughed.

"Wow, they're such dumbasses." Kristoff spoke.

Anna glared. "Kristoff! Really?"

"I'm sure his troll family taught him that." Elsa replied. "Good grief."

"I wish I could meet those trolls one day." Lisia whispered under her breath.

"Lisia, where should we go next?" Anna asked.

"Eterna City!" Lisia replied. "One of my old friends, Gardenia, is the Gym Leader there."

Elsa smiled. "From what I've heard Gardenia uses Grass Pokémon, so train hard!"

Everyone high-fived and headed off to Floaroma Town.


	6. Valley Windworks! Lisia and Drifloon!

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: Nope, it's not Lisia. She'll get Cresselia towards the end of the story. Definitely not Breha either. I'll give you a hint. The one who **_**will**_** be catching Uxie has magical powers like Anna, Elsa, Breha and Cheryl.**

As the gang made it to Floaroma Town, they spotted a wild Glaceon eating some berries.

Anna tapped into Glaceon's Aura. "It's a girl. She knows Iron Tail, Icy Wind, Tail Whip, and Hail."

The Glaceon turned around and spotted Elsa. Glaceon ran up to Elsa and nuzzled her leg.

Anna again tapped into Glaceon's Aura. "Elsa, she wants you to catch her. It's probably your powers."

Elsa knelt down to Glaceon's level. "You want to come with me?" Glaceon smiled and jumped into Elsa's arms. Elsa took out a Pokéball and tapped Glaceon with it. The ball clicked instantly.

Lisia saw a Galactic Grunt attacking someone. She used Prinplup to drive the Grunt away. He dropped something as he ran away.

"Isn't that the key to the Valley Windworks?" Elsa asked Lisia when she and the others caught up with the contest star.

"Yes." Anna said. "I'm sure that means Team Galactic is up to something there."

Lisia sighed. "They're starting to tick me off."

Mesprit popped out of her Ultra Ball.

Anna turned to her Legendary Companion. "_Turn into your human form. I don't want Team Galactic to know you are really Mesprit._"

Mesprit turned into her human form.

Anna smirked. "Ready, Lauren?"

Lauren (Mesprit) nodded. "I am ready to take down those who beat me up." She said; a glint of determination in her yellow eyes.

"Let's go!" Elsa said with a smirk on her own face. They headed towards the Valley Windworks.

They encountered a scared baby Drifloon. Anna tapped into its Aura. "It's a girl. She knows Gust, Ominous Wind, Shadow Ball, and Hypnosis. I think she was badly frightened by Team Galactic."

"Usually, people vanish if they hold a Drifloon. But Anna and I know it won't happen with you." Elsa told Lisia.

"I can sense the Aura of one of Team Galactic's commanders." Lauren (Mesprit) suddenly spoke up.

"We'll take her down." Anna said.

"A she?" Lisia questioned.

"We can tap into others' Auras, remember?" Lauren (Mesprit) questioned.

"Yes, we remember." Lisia replied.

Eventually, they made it to the Valley Windworks.

Everyone ducked into a bush and came up with a plan.

"Okay," Elsa began. "Anna, are there any Grunts out here?"

Anna and Lauren (Mesprit) scanned the area with their Auras. "Nothing," Anna answered.

"Let's see, to start, Anna, you and Mesprit will hide behind me and Lisia." Elsa went on. "Kristoff, you will be the lookout."

Kristoff nodded.

"Lisia, when you see this commander, you use Prinplup. Do not use Ali. That would ruin everything." Elsa warned.

"Okay," Lisia agreed.

"So, Lisia," Elsa went on. "You will use Prinplup to battle this commander's Purugly. Get the commander to taunt you into saying that you're pathetic. Anna, when Prinplup looks very weak and about to faint, you give Mesprit the signal and have her turn back into her Pokémon form and have her use Psychic to make Purugly faint and knock the commander back at the same time." Elsa finished.

She then turned to Lauren (Mesprit). "And after you do your thing, turn back into your human form as quickly as possible so this commander does not figure out your true identity."

Lauren (Mesprit) nodded. "Got it." She replied.

Lisia inserted the key. They went in and the plan went exactly as plotted. The commander was identified as Mars.

"Who are you?" Mars asked, pointing at Lauren (Mesprit).

"That's Lauren." Elsa replied.

"Lauren, you have amazing powers, but you are all done here." She pressed a button on a remote control and left.

Just then, everyone heard explosions.

"They've put bombs in here and we can't get them out!" Lisia panicked.

"Kristoff, Lisia, Elsa, get out!" Anna pleaded. "Mesprit and I have this!"

Mesprit turned back into her Pokémon form.

Kristoff kissed Anna on her lips and Elsa hugged her sister before they left with Lisia.

Anna and Mesprit held out their hands, forming two aura spheres that merged together and slowly got bigger. "_Come on, keep it up, Mesprit! We can do it!_" Anna urged. "_We can't give up! The whole Sinnoh region is depending on us, as well as Elsa and the others!_"

"_I'm with you, Anna!_" Mesprit agreed.

Outside, Elsa was getting worried about her sister. "Do you think she can do it?" The Snow Queen asked Lisia with increasing worry.

"_We're almost home free, Anna!_" Mesprit shouted.

"Ahhhh... Aaaahhh…" Anna cried out trying to keep her powers focused.

"_ONE, TWO, THREE, LET IT GO!_" Mesprit and Anna yelled at the same time when all the bombs detonated in their giant aura sphere, raising their arms.

Their Aura sphere flew out of the Windworks and into the sky where it exploded.

Anna and Mesprit then came out battered and weak. They nearly fell to the ground, only for Elsa and Lisia to help them.

Just then, Drifloon playfully headbutted Lisia.

"Lisia, Drifloon wants to go with you." Elsa told the contest star.

"Is that true?" Lisia asked.

Drifloon let out a tiny squeak. Lisia then caught the Drifloon.

Anna suddenly let out a gasp and fell to the ground, unconscious. Mesprit soon fell too.

Lisia called 911 and hung up a few minutes later, telling Elsa that an ambulance was on the way.

Ten minutes later, Anna regained consciousness as the paramedics arrived and put her on a stretcher. Nurse Joy began to talk to her. "Miss, what is your name?" she asked. "A-Anna… Bjorgman." Anna replied.

Nurse Joy smiled sadly. "The Princess of Arendelle. Okay, Anna, you're going to be all right. We're taking you to the hospital, and treatment will proceed as quickly as possible. Mesprit will be fine too."

Mesprit was placed on a stretcher fit for small Pokémon. Trainer and Pokémon were wheeled into the ambulance and taken to the Floaroma Town Hospital. Anna was treated and discharged a week later.

Lisia and co. then set off for Eterna City.


	7. Cheryl and the Tree of Life

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: We have surprise appearances from Celebi and Xerneas in this chapter. As for other legends, only time will tell! **

As the gang got to a bench in the route, Elsa bandaged Anna's cut on her ankle. "We just need to get through the Eterna Forest and then we'll arrive in Eterna City!" Anna announced.

They got up and walked on. "I'm feeling pumped up!" Lisia exclaimed.

"Glad to hear that." Kristoff said to Lisia.

Eventually, the gang reached the Eterna Forest.

"I'll be glad to train here!" Lisia said.

"I can't wait to see the look on Gardenia's face when she sees you." Was Elsa's retort. As they entered the forest, Elsa noticed how peaceful it was.

"It's so calm." Anna remarked.

"Hey," came a voice. It was a girl Elsa's age. In her arms was the Legendary Pokémon Celebi, obviously sick.

"Hey, Cheryl." Lisia greeted. "Been a long time, huh?"

"Cheryl?" Elsa questioned.

The girl, identified as Cheryl, smiled. "Lisia and I are old friends. We've been through a lot of tough spots together."

"I see." Anna remarked.

"What's that Pokémon, Cheryl?" Kristoff asked.

"The Legendary Pokémon Celebi." Cheryl replied.

Anna tapped into Celebi's Aura. "It's a girl. She knows Psychic, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, and Telekinesis. She's sick. She might be dying!"

Cheryl began to cry. "The truth is… I have nature powers. I'm trying to grow a Tree of Life to heal Celebi, but I can't really do it."

"There must-" Lisia began.

"_Lisia…_" She heard a female voice in her head, cutting her off.

"Who…" Lisia started.

"_Follow my fairy dust…_" the voice said.

"You okay, Lisia?" Anna asked.

"I heard a voice." Lisia replied. Just then, Lisia saw a sparkling trail of fairy dust on a nearby path. "She said to follow the fairy dust."

"A she?" Cheryl questioned.

"Yes, a she." Lisia replied. She gestured to Elsa. "Come hither, Mon Amie. We're going to find whoever called me."

Cheryl and the others followed Lisia and the trail of fairy dust. Eventually, Lisia saw a blue deer Pokémon standing before her.

"So… you're the one who called me?" Lisia asked.

"_Yes,_" The Pokémon replied. "_You are my chosen one. I am a Legendary Pokémon from Kalos. My name is Xerneas, the Bringer of Life._"

"Please, Xerneas," Lisia begged, curtseying to Xerneas. "Celebi is dying, and without your help, Cheryl can't grow a Tree of Life to heal Celebi. Please, Xerneas, please help."

Xerneas stared at Lisia for a little bit. "_Sure._" She turned to Cheryl. "_Cheryl, you must remember one thing: the power to nourish is within you yourself. I will help you._"

Lisia climbed onto Xerneas's back, followed by everyone else. Xerneas took the gang to where they first met Cheryl.

Xerneas unleashed her Fairy Aura on Cheryl.

Cheryl set Celebi down. She concentrated on Celebi and raised her arms upward like Elsa and Anna had done in the past.

A large tree grew out of the ground. Xerneas used her Fairy Aura on it.

The tree became the Tree of Life and began to heal Celebi.

"It's working!" Anna cheered.

Eventually, Celebi was fully healed. Celebi flew into Cheryl's arms.

Cheryl hugged the Time Travel Pokémon back.

"Celebi's feeling much better!" said Anna with a smile.

"I'm glad." Cheryl replied. "Celebi, can you fly?"

Celebi nodded. Cheryl let go of the Time Travel Pokémon, who flew into the air and spiraled twice around Lisia and the others.

Celebi took a Pokéball out of Cheryl's bag and held it out to her.

"Cheryl, I think Celebi wants to go with you." Anna remarked.

"Cool beans!" Cheryl exclaimed with a cheer. Celebi tapped the center of the ball and was caught.

"Yes!" Cheryl held up her Pokéball triumphantly. "I just caught Celebi!"

Cheryl then frowned. "My cousin hasn't returned from Iron Island. Haven't heard from him in two months."

"Does he live there?" Lisia asked.

"…" Cheryl hesitated. "…Yes." She finally replied.

Elsa looked up to the sky.

"Elsa, you ok?" Lisia asked. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just deep in thought." The Snow Queen replied.

"Thanks, Xerneas." Lisia said. She saw an Ultra Ball where Xerneas had been standing.

"Well, there you go, Lisia. A new buddy." Anna said with a smile.

Lisia returned Anna's smile with her own.

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 8: Lisia vs. Gardenia**

**After reuniting with her childhood friend, the Eterna Gym Leader Gardenia, Lisia challenges her to a Gym Battle. Will Lisia earn her second Gym Badge?**


	8. Lisia vs Gardenia

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: I already planned for Latias. In the midst of being sought after by Team Galactic, Latias will flee to Arendelle and appear before Breha. Latias will probably be Breha's only Pokémon. As for Latios, I haven't planned for him yet.**

After a while, the gang made it to Eterna City. Just then, someone tapped Lisia on the shoulder.

Lisia turned around. "Gardenia!" she exclaimed.

Gardenia threw her arms around Lisia. Lisia returned Gardenia's hug. "Lisia, it's been much too long." Gardenia said with a giggle.

"Gardenia, I would like to battle you for a badge!" Lisia challenged.

Elsa smiled. "Isn't that sweet? Childhood friends in a Gym Battle?"

"That I would love to see." Anna agreed.

"Hey, Lisia, I received word that your Uncle and Aunt are on their way to Sinnoh." Gardenia piped up.

"Uncle Wallace and Aunt Mira are flying to Sinnoh? Yay!" Lisia exclaimed with delight.

"And yes, I accept your challenge." Gardenia finished.

"I'm going to call this chapter…" Lisia struck a pose. "Battle of Childhood Friends! Who takes the badge?"

Elsa laughed. "Good one." She said, obviously amused.

"Gardenia, you ready to battle?"

Gardenia smiled. "Yes, I am."

Lisia and Gardenia high-fived and ran off to the Gym, giggling.

"Well, Elsa, I guess Gardenia _was _happy to see Lisia again." Anna commented.

"Looks that way." Kristoff replied.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice.

"Cheryl!" Anna exclaimed. "You and Celebi look good!"

Cheryl giggled. "Thank you." She replied. "I was going to say hello to Gardenia."

"She went to the Gym to have a Gym Battle with our friend Lisia." Elsa explained.

"Thanks! I'm going to watch the battle!" Cheryl said with a smile.

In the Gym locker room, Lisia sent out Xerneas.

"_Lisia, is something wrong?_" The Life Pokémon asked her Trainer.

"I don't want Gardenia to know that I have a Legendary Pokémon." Lisia replied.

"_Lisia, it's ok._" Xerneas replied. "_I can transform into a human too._"

Lisia smiled. "Please do, and don't be in the stands, watch from the sidelines."

"_I will._" Xerneas replied. She turned into her human form.

"I'll call you… Xanthia." Lisia quipped.

Xanthia (Xerneas) smiled. "I like that name." She said.

Gardenia knocked on the door. "Lisia, you ready?" she called.

"Yes." Lisia replied. She and Xanthia (Xerneas) exited the locker room.

"Who's that?" Gardenia asked.

"This is Xanthia." Lisia said.

"Hello, Gardenia." Xanthia (Xerneas) greeted the Eterna Gym Leader.

"Xanthia, nice to meet you." Gardenia replied.

"Lisia wants me to be on the field, on the sidelines, where I can't get hurt." Xanthia (Xerneas) explained.

"Sure, just don't get in the line of our Pokémon's attacks." Gardenia replied with a smile. She then grabbed Lisia's arm.

"Come on! Let's battle!"

Xanthia (Xerneas) followed Gardenia as she pulled Lisia to the field.

Meanwhile, in the city, Anna and Elsa were wandering around.

"Where did Kristoff go?" Anna asked her oldest sister.

"To the Eterna Museum." Elsa replied.

"Mesprit wants to focus her Aura magic. Can we go train in the Eterna Forest?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" Elsa replied.

"Mesprit, I choose you!" Anna sent out her Legendary Companion. "_Ready to focus your Aura magic?_"

"_Duh, of course I am!_" Mesprit replied. "_Oh, I sense my brother and sister have Aura magic now. They're still asleep in their lakes. I hope Team Galactic leaves them alone._"

"As the seventh month dies!" Elsa repeated a line from the prophecy. "Mesprit, I've heard that your brother and sister's powers won't truly awaken until Aura is used on them."

"_Let's go, Mesprit!_" Anna called.

Anna and Mesprit ran to the Eterna Forest.

"Anna seems excited." Elsa said to herself.

In the Gym, Gardenia's Cherubi had been defeated and her Turtwig was out for battle.

"Lisia, you're beautiful and your Prinplup is strong!"

Lisia smiled. "Thanks. I'm getting that badge for sure!"

"We'll see about that!" Gardenia replied. "Turtwig, use Bullet Seed!"

In the stands, Cheryl was beaming. Lisia was great!

In the Eterna Forest, Anna put a blindfold on Mesprit, who laughed scornfully. "_With the blindfold on, I can't see! How am I supposed to fight?_"

"_Training your Aura sight involves a blindfold, silly!_" Anna replied.

"_There are… 3 Beautifly in that tree!_" Mesprit said.

"_Bravo, Mesprit!_" Anna said with a smile. "_Uh, oh! There's a Dustox attacking us! Try and use your Aura sight to find Dustox and then use Iron Tail!_"

Mesprit sensed Dustox's Aura and hit it on the wing with Iron Tail.

Back in the Gym, Gardenia's Turtwig and Lisia's Prinplup were both defeated. Gardenia sent out Sunflora and Lisia sent out Drifloon.

Unfortunately, Drifloon was defeated.

Lisia had no choice but to use Ali. After a while, Sunflora was defeated.

"I had to use Ali, but… I won…" Lisia whispered. 

Gardenia walked across the field and gave Lisia another hug before presenting her with the Forest Badge.

Soon, everyone arrived at the Gym and caught up with Lisia. "Guess what? I won!" Lisia exclaimed.

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 9: Cynthia**

**After meeting up with her Uncle and Aunt, Lisia shows them her new badge. She and her friends meet Cynthia, who, unbeknownst to them, is hiding a secret. Cynthia tells Lisia and co. of Team Galactic trouble at the TV Station. It's invasion time!**


	9. Cynthia

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: Yes, Team Galactic's antics are pretty bad in the story. Just to let you know, this story follows the storyline of Platinum. Anna was chosen by Mesprit, Elsa will be chosen by Azelf in the future, and who do you think Uxie will choose? It's not Kristoff or Lisia. It's someone who will appear in the future. Try and guess! Also, Latias makes an appearance at the end of the chapter!**

Lisia triumphantly held up her new badge.

"You did have to use Ali, though. You had no choice." Elsa comforted Lisia.

They exited their hotel rooms that morning and flew on Articuno back to Eterna City.

Elsa was then nudged by a Milotic. Riding on it was a man and woman, both with blue hair.

"Aren't you Wallace and Mira?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that's us." Mira replied.

"Uncle Wallace! Aunt Mira!" Lisia cried with delight, running over. Wallace and Mira pulled their niece into a hug.

"So you're Lisia's Uncle and Aunt." A familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey, Gardenia. What are you doing out here?" Wallace asked of the Eterna Gym Leader.

"I just heard from Mallory. She's in Solaceon Town checking out the ruins." Gardenia replied.

Mallory, Wallace and Mira's daughter, was Lisia's cousin.

Wallace and Mira let go of Lisia.

"Guess what? I got my second Gym badge!" Lisia showed her Uncle and Aunt her Forest Badge.

"Good job, Lissi." Mira threw Lisia's nickname.

"You are so funny, Aunt Mira!" Lisia laughed heartily.

"Hey," Elsa said. "I've heard this city is famous for its TV station. It's got these hilarious Geicleon commercials."

"Actually, Team Galactic took over it." Said a woman's voice.

The woman was roughly a year older than Elsa. She had yellow-blonde hair and was dressed in black.

"Hey, Cynthia!" Gardenia said with a smile. "Been a year since I've seen you, huh?"

The yellow-blonde woman, Cynthia, returned Gardenia's smile with one of her own. "It's been that long indeed." She replied.

"Wait, hold on." Anna said. "Did you say that Team Galactic took over the TV Station?"

"I'm afraid so." Cynthia replied. "They've been plotting something and using the TV Shows, you name it, as a distraction!"

"This calls for invasion." Elsa declared.

"Right!" Anna, Kristoff and Lisia agreed.

Lisia then turned to Wallace and Mira.

"Are you going to search for Mallory?" Lisia asked.

"That's what we're going to do." Wallace replied.

"Good luck," Lisia said, hugging her Uncle and Aunt once more.

Wallace and Mira then left to find their daughter.

Cynthia led the group to the TV Station and sent out her Roserade. She had Roserade use Cut to slice down a tree.

They went in the TV Station and found Looker.

"Hey, Looker." Lisia greeted. "Investigating as well?" She asked with a smile.

Looker had been disguised as a Team Galactic Grunt.

He put his Galactic Grunt disguise back on before giving advice to Lisia and the others.

"Cynthia, could you wait outside?" Looker asked.

"Sure." Cynthia replied. Looker stayed behind while Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Lisia went through the TV Station.

Just then, Mesprit popped out of her Ultra Ball.

"_I sense a commander's Aura._" The Emotion Pokémon notified her Trainer.

"_Yes._" Anna replied telepathically. "_But at least it's not Mars this time._"

They rounded a corner and saw two Pokémon being held captive by a pink haired commander, identified as Jupiter.

Anna called Mesprit back to her Ultra Ball.

"I'll handle her." Elsa said.

"Eh?" Jupiter asked when she spotted Elsa. "Did you want something? How silly of me to even ask. You want to free the Pokémon? Fine. I'll have to deal with you."

Jupiter battled Elsa with only two Pokémon, Zubat and Skuntank.

Jupiter's Pokémon were no match for Elsa's.

Jupiter then told the gang of Team Galactic's aim- to make a better world. Anna knew there was something Jupiter was hiding. Jupiter ended her ranting with "Team Galactic shall prevail!"

Jupiter and Team Galactic left.

Elsa and the others exited the building.

Cynthia ran up to the gang and thanked them for kicking Team Galactic out of Eterna City.

Cynthia gave Lisia a white egg with red and blue dots and Anna a pink egg. She explained that the Pokémon that would hatch from the eggs would be Lisia and Anna's new buddies.

"I hope to see you all again soon." Cynthia said with a smile.

Elsa gave Cynthia a wink.

"It's not far to Hearthome City, right?" Lisia asked, playfully nudging Anna.

Meanwhile, in Arendelle, Breha found an injured Pokémon.

"What is your name?" Breha asked.

"_L-Latias._" The Pokémon replied weakly. "_I can turn into a… human._"

Latias turned into a human and Breha helped her up.

"I'll call you Leia." Breha said.

Just then, Breha's cell phone rang. She answered it and discovered that Elsa had called.

"Elsa, I found an injured Pokémon. Send me a Pokéball."

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 10: Kristoff and Rotom**

**After deciding to go to Hearthome City for Lisia's third badge, the gang finds Gardenia in the Eterna Forest, who triple dog dares them to go in the Old Chateau. They fall for her dare, but Kristoff makes a new friend!**


	10. Kristoff and Rotom

**Reply to reviews:**

**Theredlatias: I'm sure there will be improvements later on.**

**GirlFish: Unfortunately, no one will have a complete Team Eevee in this story.**

Back in Sinnoh, Elsa was continuing her cell phone conversation with Breha. "Latias, you say?" Elsa questioned.

After a few minutes, Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "Leaping Kecleon! Team Galactic?! Please, hide Latias, I mean, Leia's true identity, ok?" With that, on both lines, Elsa and Breha hung up.

"Did you say Latias, the female Eon Pokémon?" Lisia questioned.

"Yes." Elsa replied. "Latias, named Leia by Breha, has chosen Breha as her protector."

"Why did Latias flee to Arendelle?" Kristoff asked of the Snow Queen.

"Apparently for some odd reason, Team Galactic is after Latias." Elsa replied.

"Probably to quote make a better world." Anna said with disgust.

"Mesprit's no longer at Lake Verity?!" shouted a Galactic Grunt.

"Team Galactic?!" Anna cried.

"Shhh!" Elsa hissed, dragging Anna and the others into a large bush.

"Mars is gonna be mad when she finds out!" The Grunt went on.

"She won't be mad." A female Grunt assured her companion.

"Wrong!" The Male Grunt replied. "We weren't even done with her!"

The female Grunt rolled her eyes. "We are. We still need to get the Red Chain parts from her siblings!"

"Red chain?" Anna questioned.

"Will you be quiet?" Elsa whispered.

"Mars, Mesprit has disappeared from Lake Verity." The Male Grunt called into his walkie talkie.

"I should've known." Mars' voice piped through the speaker.

"They're after Azelf and Uxie after all!" Kristoff whispered.

"Let's go back to base." The female Grunt said, as she left with her companion.

Anna sighed in relief. "They're gone."

Elsa, Anna and the others then came of the bush.

Anna then nudged Elsa. "I want to go walk around the Eterna Forest a little more." She said.

"Yeah," Elsa replied.

"We can cut through there on our way to Hearthome City." Kristoff added.

The gang went into the Eterna Forest.

Kristoff walked off by himself with Anna and began to sing to her.

**Kristoff: **_**Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass**__**; **__**come over the hills to your darling.**_

Anna smiled. "Hey, I'm Norwegian." She said, before joining in.

**Anna: **_**You choose the road, love, and I'll make the vow,**____**and I'll be your true love forever.**_

**Kristoff: **_**Red is the rose that in yonder is the garden grows,**_

**Anna: **_**Fair is the lily of the valley.**_

**Both:**___**Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne,**____**but my love is fairer than any.**_

They walked on, enjoying the calm peace of the forest.

**Anna:**___**'Twas down by Killarney's green woods that we strayed,**____**when the moon and the stars they were shining.**_

**Kristoff:**_** The moon shone its rays on her locks of some golden hair**____**and she swore she'd be my love forever.**_

"My hair is strawberry blonde." Anna replied.

**Kristoff: **_**Red is the rose that in yonder is the garden grows,**_

**Anna: **_**Fair is the lily of the valley.**_

**Both:**___**Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne,**____**but my love is fairer than any.**_

**Anna:**_____**It's not for the parting that my sister pains.**_

**Kristoff:**___**It's not for the grief of my mother.**____**'Tis all for the loss of my bonny Irish lass**____**that my heart is breaking forever.**_

"Kristoff, I haven't lost you and I never will." Anna insisted. That brought a smile to Kristoff's face.

**Kristoff: **_**Red is the rose that in yonder is the garden grows,**_

**Anna: **_**Fair is the lily of the valley.**_

**Both:**___**Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne,**____**but my love is fairer than any.**_

The smiles on Anna and Kristoff's faces brightened further.

**Kristoff: **_**Red is the rose that in yonder is the garden grows,**_

**Anna: **_**Fair is the lily of the valley.**_

**Both:**___**Clear is the water that flows from the Boyne,**____**but my love is fairer than any.**_

Kristoff and Anna ended their song with a passionate kiss.

"And for the second time, I'm Norwegian." Anna said.

"Anna! Kristoff!" Called a voice. It was Elsa. "Follow us!"

Anna and Kristoff followed Elsa and Lisia. Eventually, they reached a clearing where they found Cheryl and Gardenia in front of a building.

"Lisia," Cheryl said. "You never told me about your Uncle and Aunt."

"My Uncle is Wallace, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, and my Aunt is Mira. She used to be Kalos Queen, but after my cousin was born, she stepped down and was succeeded by Aria." Lisia replied.

"Well I'll be!" Cheryl exclaimed.

Gardenia then turned to the group. "This is the Old Chateau. I'm scared to go in, so you should do it for me, please?"

"I know this is a dare…" Anna muttered.

"Come on, please?" Gardenia insisted.

Lisia sighed. "Ok." She replied.

"Yay!" Gardenia cheered.

"Let's just go." Elsa insisted.

Anna and the others, except for Cheryl and Gardenia, went in the Old Chateau.

Anna detected an eerie presence. "Rumors say there is a Legendary Pokémon living here; one that likes to infiltrate electronic devices. They say it's called Rotom."

"Elsa does the cold bother you?" Lisia asked. "It certainly bothers me."

"It never bothered me/her anyway." Elsa and Anna said at the same time.

"Oh, your ice powers. I forgot." Lisia replied.

They walked into a nearby room with a TV.

"There's something in the TV." Anna said. She turned to Kristoff. "Kristoff, wanna thump it?"

Kristoff looked at Anna and then thumped the TV. A Pokémon flew out.

"It's Rotom!" Anna, Elsa and Lisia exclaimed at the same time.

Rotom faced Kristoff.

"I think Rotom wants to battle you, Kristoff." Lisia remarked.

Just then, her cell phone rang. "Excuse me." Lisia said, stepping out of the room.

Wallace had called to see how Lisia and the others were doing. While Lisia was talking with her Uncle, Kristoff was battling Rotom with Anna and Elsa cheering him on.

By the time Lisia hung up and stepped back into the room, Rotom was severely weakened.

"Go, Pokéball!" Kristoff shouted. The Pokéball hit Rotom and sucked it in.

Lisia held her breath watching the ball rock back and forth. It stopped and clicked.

Kristoff picked up the ball. "Yes! I caught Rotom!"

"That's number three!" Anna cheered. "Oh, it's a girl!"

Anna had tapped into Rotom's Aura while it was in the TV.

Kristoff sent out his new Pokémon.

Rotom nuzzled her trainer.

"Aww, Rotom loves you already!" Lisia remarked.

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 11: Lisia vs. Fantina**

**After arriving in Hearthome City, Lisia meets the Gym Leader, Fantina. Lisia and Fantina reveal their secrets of speaking French and participating in Pokémon Contests. Lisia even participates in a contest before battling Fantina. Will Lisia earn her third badge?**


	11. Lisia vs Fantina

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: Yes, Ash will appear. He will come onto the scene in Chapter 18 as the newest member of an Aura Guardian team known as the Jocks. I'll give you another hint on who will catch Uxie. The one who will catch Uxie will be King of Arendelle at the end of the story. I think it's pretty much a dead giveaway. Who do you think it is? :)**

As the gang exited the Old Chateau, Lisia's cell phone rang again.

"Mallory? Man, it's been a long time!"

Lisia and Mallory talked on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

"My cousin is at the Solaceon Ruins." Lisia said. "She's lost and Uncle Wallace and Aunt Mira are going to find her."

"Kristoff, can you send Rotom out again?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff sent out his Rotom.

Anna tapped into Rotom's Aura again.

"Rotom knows Thunder Shock, Uproar, Shadow Ball and Ominous Wind." The Aura Princess explained.

After a while of traveling, Lisia and the others arrived in Hearthome City.

Just then, Anna's egg glowed.

"Anna, your egg is hatching!" Lisia exclaimed.

It was a Happiny.

"Hello." Anna said gently.

Happiny jumped into Anna's arms.

"Happiny saw Anna first." Elsa said.

"Is it true that baby Pokémon imprint on the first thing they see?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes." Lisia replied. "Before my cousin started her journey, Aunt Mira told us that Pokémon that hatch from eggs imprint on the first thing they see."

"Anna, do you want to name your Happiny like a mother and father would their child?" Elsa asked.

"Aww," Anna said. It reminded her of when she, Breha and Elsa were born and their parents had named them. "Yes. I'll name her… Liri. Yes, all Happiny are girls."

"Lisia, there's a Contest Hall here." Elsa told her friend. "Want to participate?"

"Sure!" Lisia replied. "I really don't want to use Xanthia, though. It will attract too much attention."

Lisia registered for the contest and went to compete with Ali.

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa watched the contest on the TV. Lisia came in 1st place. Ali got a Normal Beauty Ribbon and Lisia got a Normal Beauty Ribbon charm for her charm necklace.

"Lisia, now that you won your Contest, are you ready to earn your third Gym Badge?" Elsa asked.

"Yes!" Lisia replied. She then spoke to someone, a woman in purple with matching hair.

They were both talking French.

"Lisia can speak French?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Whoa, vous êtes le chef de salle de gym!" Lisia said.

She then turned back to her friends. "What I meant to say was; she's the Gym Leader! Her name is Fantina."

Lisia and Fantina shook hands.

"Je suis Lisia Gabena." Lisia introduced herself.

"I met your cousin." Fantina said, now exchanging English with Lisia.

"Uncle Wallace and Aunt Mira told me she's lost in the Solaceon Ruins." Lisia replied with concern.

Her concerned expression then faded into a smile. "Well, enough of that. Fantina! I'd like to battle you for my third badge!"

Fantina smiled at that. "Très bien! Let's go!"

"Oui, I'm ready!" Lisia cheered.

Anna and Kristoff watched the battle while Elsa went to pick berries with Glaceon.

The Snow Queen looked at the sky. "The Aura is strong with you…" Elsa whispered, her cape fluttering in the breeze.

In the Gym, Fantina sent out Drifblim and Lisia sent out her Drifloon.

The battle between the evolved and pre-evolved Pokémon was fierce, and both Pokémon got knocked out.

Lisia and Fantina sent out their next Pokémon, Prinplup and Misdreavus.

Fantina called for Shadow Ball.

"Dodge it!" Lisia shouted.

Prinplup dodged per Lisia's command.

After multiple attacks, Misdreavus fainted, but Prinplup was weak.

"Prinplup, don't give up till it's over!" Lisia cried.

Anna gasped, realizing Breha had said the same thing to her when she wasn't good at drawing.

Prinplup let out a loud cry and glowed white, evolving into Empoleon.

Fantina sent out her final Pokémon, Mismagius.

Lisia smirked. "Fantina, let's get this show on the road." She declared.

Fantina called for Hypnosis. Empoleon couldn't dodge because she had taken too much damage.

Empoleon fainted after being subjected to Dream Eater.

Anna panicked. Lisia called Empoleon back to her Pokéball. Kristoff was able to calm Anna down.

Lisia then sent out Ali.

Meanwhile, in the Amity Square, Elsa and Glaceon were doing well with their berry picking. Glaceon would use Icy Wind to get the berries her Trainer couldn't reach.

Back at the Gym, after a fierce battle, Mismagius was defeated.

Fantina called Mismagius back before giving Lisia the Relic Badge.

Anna, Kristoff and Lisia left the Gym and caught up with Elsa and Glaceon.

"The next Gym is in Veilstone City." Elsa said. "We'll stop by Solaceon Town on our way there. What do you think?"

"I think that's great!" Lisia said. Then her thoughts turned to her cousin. Was she ok?

**Why did Elsa say "The Aura is strong with you?" Ooh, does this foreshadow her pivotal moment coming up in 9 chapters?**

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 12: The Lost Tower**

**Lisia reunites with her Uncle Wallace and Aunt Mira, as well as her cousin Mallory, who is recovering from the trauma of being lost in the Solaceon Ruins. She then visits her father's grave in the Lost Tower and finds a note from her mother, who is still alive. Lisia then tells Anna and the others of her desire to find her mother.**


	12. The Lost Tower

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: In the sequel, maybe they'll go to Unova- with the one who will catch Uxie. Please guess for me who you think it is and answer in your next review. I'll give you another hint. Remember how at the end of Chapter 2 Lisia said that someone who had the same powers as Anna lived in Sinnoh? Maybe that will help. About N, I am thinking of him showing up in this story, revealing Cyrus's identity as the leader of Team Galactic. Mallory shows up in this chapter. Please tell me what you think of her.**

As the group walked on, Lisia opened up her badge case.

"Only five more badges to go, Lisia!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hey!" Elsa shouted. "We made it to Solaceon Town!"

"I heard there is a group of Psyduck north of here with intense headaches." Anna said with concern in her voice.

"Cousin!" shouted a girl's voice.

The girl was two months older than Lisia. She had pigtails like Anna, only hers were teal instead of strawberry blonde. She was wearing a mermaid gown white on the bottom and teal on the top and sides. She wore a white rose clip in her hair and she had magical powers too- the power to create and control water. This was Mallory Mikuri, Lisia's cousin.

Mallory and Lisia ran over to each other and hugged each other.

"That's Mallory?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that's me." Mallory replied.

Wallace and Mira then came out of the shadows.

Lisia ran over to her Uncle and Aunt and hugged them.

Mallory then spoke up. "Mom, dad, I was so scared. Even with my Pokémon, I feared something bad would happen."

Mallory began to cry. Wallace pulled his daughter into a tight embrace.

Mallory stopped crying. She then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's all right. Just forget about it. It's all over." Mira tried to comfort her daughter.

"Don't you see? I can't!" Mallory buried her head in her father's chest. Elsa remembered saying the same thing to Hans back in Arendelle.

Somehow, being in Wallace's comforting embrace chased away Mallory's fears.

"Mallory, don't let your fears control you, ok, cousin?" Lisia asked.

Mallory knew her cousin was right. Letting her fears take control over her wouldn't be healthy for her, and it would throw her powers out of whack as well.

"You won't want to live the way Breha and I did." Elsa added.

Wallace looked to Mira. It was tough for Mallory, being an only child.

Lisia was also an only child, though she and Mallory looked up to each other as sisters.

"Hey, Elsa…" Anna suddenly said, pointing to a mysterious flower.

"A time flower…" Elsa whispered. "Go on, Anna. You have the Aura magic. Open the time flower!"

Wallace, Mira, Mallory and Lisia looked into the time flower.

It showed Anna's sacrifice.

_Breha and Elsa were on their knees on the frozen fjord, crying. _

_Hans raised his sword to kill Elsa and then dispose of Breha, but Anna, who was freezing to death, jumped in front of Elsa. _

"_NO!" Anna yelled. She then froze to solid ice. The sword broke and Hans was knocked backwards._

"_Anna!" Elsa cried. Breha fell to her knees again and Elsa hugged Anna's frozen statue, crying as she sang._

"_**Yes, I want to build a snowman. I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't know I needed you. I really do, and now you're gone. Please just ask me once more, just one more time. I promise I'll open the door. Yes, I wanna build a snowman…**__"_

_Anna then thawed._

The time flower closed.

"That must've been terrible, Elsa." Lisia said sympathetically.

"It was." Elsa replied. The Snow Queen then gasped. "That's right! I promised Breha that I would send her a Pokéball!"

Elsa bought an Ultra Ball, gave it to Articuno, and asked the Freeze Pokémon to fly to Arendelle and give the ball to Breha.

Articuno gave Elsa a chirp of agreement and then flew off.

"Dad, will I be all right going with Elsa and the others?" Mallory asked.

Wallace still kept Mallory in his hold. "I'm sure it will help you, baby."

Lisia then went into the Lost Tower, a burial site for Pokémon and trainers who devoted their lives to helping Pokémon.

As Lisia reached the top, she found the grave of her father, Stewart Gabena.

"I really wish you were alive right now, father…" Lisia whispered.

Just then, Lisia found a slip of paper. She read it.

"_Dear Lisia, I'm sorry I wasn't able to take care of you. After you were born, your father died of cardiac arrest, and I took his death pretty hard. I left you in the care of your Uncle and Aunt before setting off on a journey. I am still alive. When the time is right, we will reunite, and I will live with you, your Uncle, Aunt and cousin. I'm so sorry I left you. I love you, my sweet beautiful daughter. From your loving mother, Stella Gabena._"

Lisia gasped. "Mom… she's still alive!"

Lisia walked out of the tower and told everyone that her mother was still alive.

"Cousin, can I go with you and the others?" Mallory asked.

"Sure!" Lisia replied. "I hope we find my mom."

Wallace and Mira left for the Lake Valor hotel just as Articuno came back.

"_Did you get the ball to Breha?_" Elsa asked.

"_Yes, I did._" Articuno replied.

"_Good girl._" Elsa said, recalling her ice bird.

"It's off to Veilstone City!" Lisia cheered.

The gang high-fived and set off.

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 13: Lisia vs. Maylene**

**Lisia and co. arrive in Veilstone City for Lisia's fourth gym battle. After meeting the Gym Leader, Maylene, Anna makes a new outfit with her magic. Maylene and Lisia then battle. Will Lisia get her fourth badge?**


	13. Lisia vs Maylene

**Reply to reviews:**

**GirlFish: Brock is in Johto and Dawn is at Snowpoint City. She will appear in Chapter 25, right before Lisia's Gym battle with Candice. Definitely not Hans who will be catching Uxie. Remember how back in Chapter 6, Anna and Mesprit used their Aura powers to trap an explosion? Who else did that? That, I think, is a dead giveaway as to who will be catching Uxie. Remember, it is someone with Aura Powers just like Ash and Anna. Tell me who you think it is in your next review. Also, the big pivotal moment for Elsa comes in 7 chapters!**

The gang was walking on when Mallory said, "What's with you and those stupid jazz squares?"

Lisia had pulled a jazz square. "I like to ramp things up sometimes."

Mallory just rolled her eyes.

"Jazz squares?" Anna questioned.

"Sometimes, Lisia likes to pull a jazz square." Mallory replied. "They kind of tick me off."

Elsa sighed. "Before I struck Anna, my own cousin, Rapunzel, was kidnapped as a baby. She did things that would tick her so-called "mother" off."

Lisia then spoke up. "I'd like to train my Pokémon!"

Elsa looked at Lisia and smiled. "That's great, preparing for your next Gym Battle."

Just then, Lisia's egg hatched. It was a Togepi.

Anna tapped into Togepi's Aura.

"It's a girl. Her only moves are Metronome and Growl."

Lisia called out Ali, Drifloon and Xanthia. "All right, everyone! We're going to train!" Lisia and her Pokémon went off.

A Golbat flew by, scaring Mallory. She held on to Elsa's hand. "There were a bunch of Golbat in the ruins." Mallory said to Elsa. "I really hate those."

Just then, two Galactic Grunts walked by. "Hey, tealhead!" One of them said, pointing at Mallory. "Have you seen Mesprit?"

Mallory knew that they wanted to torture Mesprit some more, against Mars' orders.

"No." Mallory lied.

"Let's go." The first Grunt told the second Grunt.

After they were out of earshot, Anna let out a sigh of relief. "Had they discovered Mesprit was _my _Pokémon now…"

"They would've kidnapped you." Elsa finished.

Anna playfully elbowed her sister.

Just then, a Lucario walked up to Anna and stared at her before grabbing her hands.

"What?" Anna whispered.

"Lucario!" shouted a woman's voice. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off like that?!"

The young woman, Lucario's trainer, came out through the trees. She had pink hair and was wearing a blue tank top and white pants.

"Oh," she said to Anna. "I'm so sorry. My Lucario likes to run off sometimes."

"It's ok." Anna replied.

Lucario let go of Anna's hands and ran up to his Trainer. "What?" The pink haired woman cried. "There's strange magic in this young woman?"

Just then, Lisia came through the trees riding on Xanthia. "Guys, Togepi's getting cuter, AND Drifloon evolved!"

Then, Lisia spotted the pink haired woman. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Hi, my name's Maylene. In case you didn't know, I'm the Veilstone Gym Leader."

Lisia smiled. "Maylene, can we please have a Gym battle?"

Maylene returned Lisia's smile with her own. "Sure, but first I would like to see these powers that your friend possesses." She turned to Anna. "Anna, right?"

"Yes." The Aura Princess replied.

"Let's see this magic."

Anna waved her hands, summoning a wave of Aura power.

"Aura magic!" Maylene exclaimed.

The bottom of Anna's dress turned blue.

"What is Anna doing?" Lisia asked.

Anna's dress transformed into one that looked a lot like Sleeping Beauty's, only the blue was slightly brighter, and the dress sparkled.

Anna's boots transformed into a pair of delicate glass slippers, each with a golden butterfly on the toe part.

"Slippers…" Elsa breathed.

"And they're made of glass?" Maylene asked.

"Yes." Anna replied. "They feel great on my feet."

Later, Lisia and Maylene had their Gym battle.

Maylene used Meditite, Hariyama and Lucario.

Lisia's Drifblim defeated Meditite, but got tired, so Lisia recalled the Blimp Pokémon for rest.

Ali knocked out Hariyama, but got defeated by Lucario.

Lisia then sent out Togepi, much to the shock of everyone watching.

However, Lisia had a trick up her sleeve. "Use Metronome!"

Togepi and Lucario both fainted after Togepi used Explosion as a result of Metronome.

Lisia and Maylene recalled their Pokémon. They shook hands and Lisia got the Cobble Badge.

That night, at the Lake Valor hotel, Mallory fell asleep in her father's arms, Mira thinking back to when Mallory was a newborn.

Anna and Kristoff had a little fun, which resulted in Anna losing her maidenhead.

Lisia gave her Pokémon a small treat before going to sleep.

On her balcony, Elsa looked at the stars. All kinds of thoughts ran through the Snow Queen's mind. Would she someday find true love like Anna?

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 14: Flying With Articuno**

**Lisia, rejoicing after her win against Maylene, decides to go for a flight on Articuno. She is nervous, though, but Elsa won't allow her friend to be scared.**


	14. Flying With Articuno

**Reply to reviews: **

**GirlFish: OMG! YAY! YOU GOT IT! Yes, it will be Riley who Uxie will choose. He'll also be Elsa's love interest! What do you think of that? Aura and Ice! Because you got it right, I will tell you what Anna's next Pokémon will be: a Flareon. She will catch it in this chapter too! Also, Barry will make an appearance alongside Dawn before Lisia battles Candice. Dawn and Barry will bump into each other, and Barry's gonna say "YOU OWE ME A FINE!"**

Lisia and Mallory were rehearsing their dance for the Lily of the Valley Island Pokémon Contest when Lisia threw in a jazz square and stepped on her cousin's foot.

"You idiot!" Mallory yelled. Lisia stopped the music.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! No stupid jazz squares!" Mallory snapped.

"Mallory, jazz squares are classics. Everyone loves them." Lisia insisted.

"Mom and dad like them, but I don't! And in case you didn't notice, we have an _important _contest coming up!" Mallory snapped. "If we don't take this seriously, we'll lose! Now, take it from the top, and _lose _the jazz squares."

Mallory and Lisia did it right this time. Wallace went to check on his niece and daughter.

"Uncle Wallace!" Lisia cheered.

"Hi, dad." Mallory said cheerfully. She sent out her Milotic, Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" Lisia asked, confused.

"I named her as a Feebas." Mallory replied.

"I have an Altaria." Lisia said. "I named him Ali."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Mallory asked her cousin.

"In Hoenn, I met this girl named Annabelle. She asked the same thing." Lisia replied.

"Cousin, why do I have to do what you say?" She then asked Mallory.

"Maybe because _I _know what I'm doing!" Mallory replied.

"I am only two months younger than you!" Lisia yelled.

"Yeah, well those are two important months!" Mallory snapped.

"Girls, break it up, you two!" Mira ordered.

"Yes, Mom/Aunt Mira." Mallory and Lisia said at the same time.

"Where to next?" Lisia asked Anna after Wallace and Mira left.

"Hey, how about Pastoria City?" Mallory asked. "Like dad, the Gym Leader there uses Water Pokémon!"

"Good idea, cousin!" Lisia replied.

Just then, Elsa came through into the clearing, holding an unconscious Pokémon. "This Flareon was knocked out by Team Galactic. Let's take it to the Pokémon center." The Snow Queen declared.

"Give me that Flareon." Anna ordered.

Elsa handed Flareon to Anna, who tapped into the Flame Pokémon's Aura. "It's a girl. She knows Flamethrower, Ember, Smokescreen, and Smog."

Kristoff joined up with the gang as they headed to the Pokémon Center. In the intensive care unit, Nurse Joy injected a gas-expelling medicine into Flareon.

"Flareon's going to be ok." Nurse Joy assured Lisia and the group. "It'll take time. The medicine has to take effect."

Anna smiled sadly at Flareon and talked to her telepathically.

"_Don't worry, Flareon. I won't let anymore harm come to you._"

Everyone but Nurse Joy and Anna left Flareon's room.

After an hour, Flareon opened her eyes. "Flare?" Flareon squeaked.

"Hi." Anna whispered. Flareon jumped into Anna's arms and licked her face.

Elsa heard her sister laughing and ran into the room.

"Guys, Flareon's awake!" The Snow Queen called.

Kristoff, Lisia and Mallory ran into the room.

Anna dropped an empty Pokéball. Flareon jumped down from Anna's arms, looked at the Pokéball, and barked at it, looking at the Aura Princess with pleading eyes.

"Anna, Flareon wants to go with you!" Nurse Joy observed.

Anna knelt down to Flareon's level. "Do you want to come with me, Flareon?"

Flareon yipped and jumped into Anna's arms again.

Elsa picked up the Pokéball and handed it to her sister.

Anna tapped Flareon with the ball, and the Flame Pokémon was caught without a struggle.

"Yes!" Anna cheered. "The Aura is strong in me! I caught a Flareon!"

"Number three for my sister!" Elsa added.

When the gang went outside, Lisia expressed interest in flying on Articuno.

"The only problem is…I'm afraid of heights!" Lisia confessed.

Elsa smacked her forehead.

"Don't be scared, Lisia." Kristoff advised.

"Hey, don't give up till it's over, ok?" Anna asked.

Lisia smiled upon hearing Anna say that.

Elsa sent out Articuno. Mallory, Lisia and the others climbed onto Articuno, who flew into the sky.

Seeing Pastoria City in the distance, Lisia asked Articuno to fly to where she and Elsa were pointing.

The breeze felt good on Lisia's face. She had conquered her fears and was flying on Articuno.

**Summary of next chapter:**

**Chapter 15: Lisia vs. Crasher Wake**

**It is finally time for Lisia to earn her fifth gym badge. After Lisia kicks Team Galactic out of the city with the help of Anna and the others, the Pastoria Gym Leader, Crasher Wake, is impressed by her strength and decides to have a battle with Lisia. Will Lisia manage to win or will Crasher Wake's Water Pokémon prove too much for the contest star?**


End file.
